TROUBLEMAKER
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ada rumor yang beredar di klub basket Teikou. Rumor yang mengatakan kalau Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menjalin hubungan selain teman setim. Tapi Kuroko menyangkal rumor itu. Bagaimana dengan Akashi? • AoKuroKise; AkaKuro; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT. • #for6thAnniversary • Enjoy!


Momoi Satsuki menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di depannya. Beberapa perempuan yang masuk ke dalam _toilet_ tak ayal menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit gadis itu berlatih solo untuk memberikan kotak bekal yang dibuatnya kepada seseorang. Setelah merasa persiapannya sudah cukup, gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu melenggang ke luar dari _toilet._ Kedua tangannya mendekap kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain _soft pink_ motif polkadot di dadanya erat-erat. Bibirnya yang sudah dipolesi _lipgloss_ terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

Langkah jenjang gadis itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha meredakan sedikit debaran jantungnya. Pipinya yang diselimuti semburat merah tipis ditepuk-tepuk pelan agar ronanya tidak berlebihan. Menghitung mundur dalam hati, kepala _pink_ itu akhirnya melonggok masuk untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ditemui. Momoi harus ekstra teliti, karena orang yang dicarinya punya hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis seperti hantu.

Kedua bola matanya mengedar ke sekeliling kelas. Nihil. Sekali lagi, Momoi mencoba mencari. Matanya sampai menyipit. Masih nihil. Di pencarian terakhir, Momoi akhirnya sadar kalau sosok yang ia cari memang tak ada.

" _Ano_ —" dua orang siswi yang akan ke luar dari kelas itu langsung dihadang Momoi dengan bibir tersenyum bersahabat. " _Gomen,_ aku mau tanya. Apa kalian melihat Tetsu- _kun_?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon** **Universe**_ yang dibuat _**Alternate** **Reality**_

T- _rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 **Friendship/Humor/Romance**

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AoKuroKise** _story~_

 _slight,_ **AkaKuro**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys** **Love**_ dan _**Yaoi;**_ yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. **Oreshi!Akashi. _Lime._** Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Untuk 6th _anniversary_ saya bergabung dengan FFn yang jatuh pada hari ini, 26 Juli 2016.**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **TROUBLEMAKER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.  
**

Salah satu gadis itu menjawab dengan ramah, "Oh, tadi aku melihatnya pergi bersama Aomine- _kun_."

"Sepertinya mereka pergi ke kantin, karena Aomine- _kun_ terus berkata kalau perutnya sudah lapar." Gadis yang satunya ikut menimpali.

" _Arigatou_!" Setelah mendapat informasi itu, Momoi langsung melesat cepat menuju kantin. Harus cepat, sebelum Kuroko memesan makanan di kantin, dan kotak bekal yang ia buat pagi-pagi buta tadi akan berakhir mubazir.

Tapi begitu sampai di kantin dengan nafas terengah-engah, Momoi tidak melihat penampakan Kuroko di meja yang ia dekati. Hanya ada Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Di mana Tetsu- _kun_?!" Tanpa salam atau basa-basi, Momoi menatap keempat pemuda yang duduk semeja itu.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau dengan Tetsu?" Aomine balas bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Kedua bola matanya seketika mengecil saat tak sengaja melirik kotak bekal yang dibawa Momoi. Tubuhnya sontak menegang dengan keringat dingin yang berjatuhan. Sudah hafal di luar kepala kalau makanan buatan teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu tidak enak dan berpotensi merusak pencernaan. Aomine sudah bersiap-siap kabur kalau Momoi menyerahkan kotak bekal itu padanya.

"Momoicchi lebih baik makan dulu," suara Kise terdengar. "Karena tadi Kurokocchi dipanggil Akashicchi di ruang OSIS- _ssu_."

Sama seperti tadi, Momoi kembali melesat cepat setelah mendapat informasi. Ucapan terima kasih diserukan tanpa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang berlari.

"Aku selamat!" Aomine berseru sambil mengelus dadanya. Ketiga teman satu klub basket yang duduk di sekitarnya kontan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Ruang OSIS menjadi tujuan Momoi. Letaknya di gedung barat lantai dua. Koridor yang menuju ke sana semakin sepi saat dilewati. Momoi berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan tepat saat berhenti di ujung tangga. Penampilannya yang agak kucel akibat berlari segera dirapikan. Mulai dari sini, Momoi memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan anggun. Tetapi saat akan berbelok di pertigaan koridor, langkah Momoi seketika terpotong. Detak jantungnya nyaris berhenti, karena pemandangan di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Meski hanya bisa melihat punggung sosok yang ia cari, tapi Momoi bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berciuman dengan sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa perlu ditebak, Momoi sudah tahu siapa sosok bersurai merah terang yang berdiri di depan Kuroko dengan wajah sejajar. Akashi Seijuurou.

Dalam imajinatif, hati Momoi retak dan terbelah dua. Hancur berkeping-keping. Tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya mendadak hilang, dan ia jatuh terduduk lunglai di dinding terdekat. Bibirnya yang gemetar digigit dengan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata. Patah hati sebelum resmi jadian itu rasanya sakit sekali. Mati-matian menahan tangis, Momoi akhirnya berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan satu tangan bertopang di dinding. Langkah kakinya diseret pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kotak bekalnya yang teronggok di lantai.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Oi, Tetsu! Apa tadi kau bertemu Satsuki?" Pertanyaan Aomine langsung menarik atensi pemuda minim ekspresi itu.

"Momoi- _san_? _Iie_." Kuroko menggeleng sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi hitamnya. Berniat mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian latihan basket.

Kedua alis Aomine terangkat. Agak terkejut. "Aneh. Padahal saat jam istirahat tadi, dia mencarimu di kantin. Setelah diberitahu Kise kalau kau dipanggil Akashi, dia langsung bergegas pergi."

Kuroko ber-oh, sebelum kembali menghadap lokernya untuk melepas kemejanya.

"Aku khawatir, karena Satsuki membawa kotak bekal buatannya. Tadinya kukira dia akan memberikannya padaku. Tapi sepertinya dia membawa itu untukmu," jelas Aomine, setengah bergidik membayangkan isi kotak bekal Momoi yang layak disensor, karena membahayakan mata jika ditatap lama-lama.

"Untukku?" Kepala biru itu miring sedikit saat kembali menatap Aomine.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup lama, lebih baik jangan terima kotak bekal buatan Satsuki. Mengerti, Tetsu?" Perkataan Aomine langsung di- _bookmark_ Kuroko di ingatannya.

Si biru pendek langsung mengangguk paham. " _Ha'i,_ Aomine- _kun_."

"KUROKOCCHI...!" Teriakan Kise sontak mengagetkan dua teman setimnya yang sedang berganti baju. Si kuning _ikemen_ itu menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dengan wajah berkeringat dan nafas memburu. "AKU BUTUH KONFIRMASI- _SSU_!"

" _Urusai,_ Kise!" sentak Aomine dengan wajah jengkel. Ujung jari kelingkingnya mengorek telinganya yang berdenging akibat mendengar suara cempreng Kise.

Kedua tangan Kise mencengkram pundak Kuroko. Wajah _ikemen_ yang dihiasi keringat itu dibuat sejajar dengan wajah datar pemuda biru di depannya. "Kurokocchi..." jeda. Kise meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Apa kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan—" suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil, "—Akashicchi?"

Heh, dari mana datangnya rumor ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Kise- _kun_?" Wajah datar Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Hanya pupil _azure_ -nya yang sekilas tadi membelalak. "Siapa yang sudah menyebarkan rumor itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Momoicchi! Dia melihatnya sendiri! Katanya Kurokocchi berciuman dengan Akashicchi di depan ruang OSIS- _ssu_!" Kise berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kuroko berkedip dua kali. " _Are_?" Alis biru itu mengerut. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dadanya. "Aku berciuman dengan Akashi- _kun_ di ruang OSIS?"

Si kuning _ikemen_ mengangguk-angguk dengan air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata. Aomine yang baru sadar dari keterperangahan langsung mendekati pemain bayangan yang setim dengannya itu.

"Benarkah itu, Tetsu?" Pupil _navy_ Aomine membulat, "Jadi saat Akashi memanggilmu ke ruang OSIS saat istirahat tadi kalian... ber-ciu-man?" Sengaja menekan kata terakhir.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin memukul kepala kedua temannya itu dengan kamus bahasa Inggris di dalam tas sekolahnya. Rumor tak sedap ini harus segera dihilangkan. Harus secepatnya, sebelum dibicarakan mulut-mulut yang tidak tahu kebenarannya.

"Momoi- _san_ salah paham. Saat itu, aku dan Akashi- _kun_ —" perkataan Kuroko urung tuntas karena pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

"Oooi!" Murasakibara berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah malasnya. "Latihan sudah dimulai. Mau sampai kapan kalian bergosip di dalam? Apa kalian mau menerima penalti dari Aka- _chin_?"

Hiiie! Mendengar nama sang kapten disebut, Aomine dan Kise kompak merinding. Sudah hafal di luar kepala penalti macam apa yang disediakan Akashi; perlu diketahui, penaltinya berkategori spartan.

" _Chotto,_ Kurokocchi, Aominecchi!" Kise buru-buru mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan keadaan panik, karena kedua orang yang dipanggilnya sudah berjalan pergi menyusul Murasakibara.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pemanasan dilakukan dengan berlari keliling _gymnasium._ Aomine dan Kise yang paling bersemangat. Duo berisik itu memang selalu kompetitif, apalagi jika menyangkut basket. Sementara Kuroko menyerah di putaran ketujuh. Kedua kakinya sudah gemetaran, tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi, dan berakhir jatuh di lantai dengan posisi menelungkup. Tewas.

Midorima yang berlari melewati Kuroko sesaat melirik khawatir. Namun karena jiwa _tsundere_ -nya, ia terus berlari sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang. Murasakibara jangan ditanya, cueknya sudah tak manusiawi.

Pemandangan Kuroko yang selalu terkapar di lantai sudah jadi hal biasa. Jamak. Banyak yang heran karena makhluk biru lemah itu bisa jadi pemain reguler di tim pertama. Meski posisinya selalu dipertanyakan, tapi label 'Pemain Keenam Bayangan' sudah lebih dari cukup membungkam mulut-mulut pemain lain.

"Kuroko."

Si biru langit yang paling pendek di tim reguler itu masih bergeming. Pingsan mungkin. Akashi menarik nafas panjang, sebelum membungkuk. Tubuh Kuroko dibopong oleh Akashi. Pemandangan itu langsung mendapat sorotan berpasang-pasang mata yang sedang berlari.

"Aominecchi, i-itu... lihat itu- _ssu_!" Kise menarik salah satu lengan Aomine yang masih berlari. Langkah si pemuda _gangurou_ itu sontak berhenti, sebelum menoleh ke arah di mana jari telunjuk Kise tertuju.

Akashi meletakkan Kuroko di dekat dinding. Punggungnya disandarkan dengan posisi duduk. Setengah jiwa Kuroko masih melayang, makanya pemuda biru itu bak patung hidup. Meninggalkan Kuroko sebentar, Akashi mengambil botol minuman di dekat pintu.

"Minumlah."

Kuroko menengadah dengan peluh keringat yang masih berjatuhan. Diterimanya botol minuman yang diulurkan Akashi, sebelum meneguknya. Sebuah handuk putih kecil diletakkan Akashi di atas surai biru langit itu tanpa suara.

Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu akhirnya berbalik, karena merasakan tatapan dari anggota timnya. "Kapan aku menyuruh kalian berhenti berlari?" Senyuman dengan wajah setengah gelap itu langsung membuat semuanya tersentak, sebelum kembali berlari.

"Aominecchi, ternyata memang benar Kurokocchi punya hubungan dengan Akashicchi!" bisik Kise hanya untuk didengar Aomine.

Tak ada komentar dari Aomine. Namun pemuda _gangurou_ itu sudah bisa melihat perlakuan diskriminasi. Jika menyangkut Kuroko, sang kapten akan memperlakukan pemuda biru itu dengan spesial.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kalian dan juga Momoi- _san_ sudah salah paham. Aku tidak berciuman dengan Akashi- _kun_." Adalah pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Kuroko saat dikerubungi di ruang ganti. Wajah datar itu mulai jengkel, karena tak ada yang mau menerima fakta sebenarnya. "Aku dan Akashi- _kun_ tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain teman satu tim."

"Tapi saat di _gymnasium_ tadi Akashicchi memperlakukan Kurokocchi dengan sangat—" Kise sebenarnya enggan untuk melanjutkan kata terakhirnya, "— _gentleman-ssu_."

"Pemandangan seperti itu kan sudah biasa," celetuk Murasakibara. "Ya, aku tidak peduli sih kalau Kuro- _chin_ dan Aka- _chin_ punya hubungan selain teman." Ia mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Akashi memang selalu beda perlakuan jika menyangkut Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Midorima ikut menimpali, meski sebenarnya tidak terima dengan kenyataan.

Aomine mendengus, "Sudahlah, Tetsu. Jangan terus menyangkal. Kami semua tidak buta. Kami bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di _gymnasium_ tadi."

Kuroko terdiam. Entah harus pakai cara apalagi agar makhluk-makhluk di depannya ini mau percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Begini saja!" Suara Kise membuat semua menatapnya, "Kita tanya Akashicchi juga. Bagaimana- _ssu_?"

"Aku tidak ikutan." Midorima meraih tas sekolahnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku juga. _Mendokusei_." Murasakibara menyusul.

Pintu ruang ganti tertutup dari luar. Kise menatap Aomine dan Kuroko. "Hanya kita yang tersisa- _ssu_..." Kedua pundaknya turun dengan lemas. Bibirnya mengerucut manyun.

"Aku sebenarnya malas kalau menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi. Tapi jika sudah begini..." Aomine menatap Kise dan Kuroko bergiliran. "Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan 'itu' saja?" Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai. Sebelah matanya mengedip cepat ke arah Kuroko tanpa diketahui Kise.

"'Itu' apa- _ssu_?" Kise bertanya dengan wajah polos. Malang nasibnya, karena tidak tahu konspirasi dari dua orang di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kenapa harus aku sendiri- _ssu_?" Kise nyaris menangis, ketika keesokan harinya Aomine menyeretnya menuju ruang klub basket. Kuroko mengekor di belakang sambil membaca buku sakunya. Pura-pura tuli saat Kise menjerit minta tolong.

"Karena kemarin kau kalah saat kita adu nasib dengan 'batu-kertas-gunting', makanya kau sendiri yang harus berhadapan dengan Akashi!" Aomine menyeringai puas.

Si kuning _ikemen_ benar-benar mau menangis sekarang. Gara-gara terus menempati posisi kalah, dengan tragis ia harus menerima konsekuensi.

"Lagipula Kise- _kun_ yang menyarankan ide itu, kan?" Kuroko mengingatkan perkataan Kise tanpa menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kise sudah banjir air mata dalam imajinatif.

Ketiganya berhenti di depan pintu ruang klub basket. Kise tahu ia tak ada pilihan selain maju. Kabur pun percuma, karena Aomine pasti akan mengejarnya, dan menyeretnya kembali. Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Aomine mendorong punggungnya dari belakang.

"Cepat masuk, jangan buang-buang waktu," bisik si _gangurou_ dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Kuroko dengan baik hati mengetuk pintu. Suara bariton Akashi langsung terdengar dari dalam.

"Siapa?"

Aomine memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata agar Kise segera menjawab.

"A-Ah, ini aku, Kise. Bo-boleh aku masuk, Akashicchi?" Suara Kise setengah tergagap.

"Silakan," sahut Akashi.

Sekali lagi, dengan baik hati, Kuroko meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Gesturnya tiba-tiba dibuat seperti pelayan restoran yang menyambut pelanggan. Aomine membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mati-matian menahan tawa.

Kise melangkah masuk. Pintu di belakangnya dibiarkan tidak tertutup. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sejengkal jari, Aomine dan Kuroko mengintip.

Tak ada seorang pun di ruang klub basket itu. Hanya ada Akashi yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan _shogi_ solo di samping jendela. Langkah Kise berhenti di samping meja. Tanpa menoleh dari papan _shogi_ di atas meja, Akashi lebih dulu memecah keheningan.

"Ada perlu apa, Kise?"

"Boleh aku duduk di situ- _ssu_?" Kursi kosong yang berhadapan dengan Akashi ditunjuk. Sang kapten mengangguk tanpa suara. Kise menghempaskan pantatnya, lalu menarik nafas panjang. Ekor matanya sempat melirik daun pintu. Sepertinya Akashi tidak tahu kalau di luar ada dua orang pengintip. "Jadi, begini... ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akashicchi." Kise memulai.

Sepasang mata merah dengan pupil vertikal menoleh sekilas. Tidak bisa menebak pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dikatakan Kise, karena baru pertama kali ini si _small forward_ Teikou itu datang ke hadapannya seorang diri.

"Jadi, begini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Akashicchi."

Alis merah sontak mengerut, "Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali, Kise."

"E-Eh?" Kise mengerjap. Tak sadar sudah mengucapkan kalimatnya dobel. " _Gomen,_ sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya- _ssu_..."

"Jangan basa-basi, langsung saja." Sorot mata Akashi menatap lurus. Kise sedikit gemetar.

"Akashicchi..." suaranya nyaris tergagap, "sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Kurokocchi, kan? Sejak kapan kalian dekat? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami- _ssu_?" Pertanyaan beruntun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dua orang pengintip di luar menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Telinga dipasang baik-baik agar bisa mendengar pernyataan _official_ dari bibir sang kapten.

Akashi mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kise, tidak kusangka matamu bisa sejeli itu. Hubunganku dengan Kuroko memang sudah melewati batas teman."

Seketika Kuroko terperanjat. "Boh—" mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh satu tangan Aomine. Si _gangurou_ memberi ekspresi 'Jangan berisik, Tetsu. Nanti kita ketahuan!'. Kuroko menggeleng-geleng, berusaha melepas bekapan untuk memberitahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Akashi tadi seratus persen bohong!

"Jadi, kalian berdua memang sudah—" Kise kehabisan kata-kata. Terhenyak.

Senyuman menawan Akashi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutup sesi wawancara singkat itu. Kise sontak berdiri, berlari menuju pintu tanpa pamit.

Ketika ketiganya sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, Kuroko langsung melepaskan diri dari Aomine, dan memekik dengan wajah setengah gelap.

"Akashi- _kun_ berkata bohong!"

Aomine menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jangan menyangkal lagi, Tetsu. Jelas-jelas Akashi sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kalian sudah melewati batas teman. Kau sendiri sudah tahu kan kalau perkataan Akashi selalu benar. Dia tak terbantahkan."

"Aomine- _kun_!" Kuroko sudah berniat menghadiahi _partner_ -nya itu dengan _ignite pass_ -nya.

Entah sejak kapan, Kise sudah berjongkok di bawah pohon dengan aura suram yang menggantung. Bibirnya terus menggumam, "Jadi memang benar kan Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi sudah berpacaran- _ssu_." Makhluk biru imut itu sudah jadi milik sang kapten. Dunia tak adil!

Melihat kedua teman setimnya itu sudah termakan perkataan bohong Akashi, hanya ada satu cara yang harus Kuroko lakukan agar bisa menghilangkan rumor itu.

"Kalian lihat saja, akan kubuat Akashi- _kun_ meralat kembali ucapannya tadi, dan mengatakan kebenarannya."

 **.**

 **. .**

Ternyata untuk membuat Akashi mengatakan kebenarannya butuh proses. Kuroko baru menyadari karena saat dicari, Akashi selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS di sekolah. Sementara jika bertemu saat latihan basket, Akashi lebih fokus berlatih, dan tak bisa didekati. Sempat terpikirkan untuk menghubungi Akashi _via_ telepon, tapi Kuroko merasa itu kurang afdol. Lebih baik bicara empat mata daripada pakai perantara.

"Akashi- _kun_."

Sore itu, selepas latihan basket, Kuroko langsung mencegat Akashi di tempat loker sepatu. Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu agak terkejut.

"Kuroko, ada apa?" Kedua alis merah itu terangkat dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Nada suara Kuroko terdengar serius, begitu pula ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar itu.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di _Maji Burger_? _Vanilla milkshake_ -mu aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah?"

Ekspresi bahagia Kuroko langsung lenyap begitu sadar dirinya gampang sekali dibujuk saat mendengar minuman favoritnya itu akan ditraktir. Si biru _kuudere_ berdeham pelan, kembali ke imej datarnya, meski dalam hati jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Akashi mengulum senyum.

 _Maji Burger_ yang didatangi Akashi dan Kuroko agak senggang saat dimasuki. Meja di samping jendela dipilih Kuroko sebagai tempat sidang. Rasanya agak aneh melihat penerus Akashi itu mengantri untuk memesan, pikir Kuroko. Padahal, biasanya Akashi yang selalu dilayani oleh para pelayan di rumahnya. Tapi baru kali ini Kuroko melihat Akashi mau disamakan dengan rakyat jelata.

Nampan yang dibawa Akashi diletakkan di atas meja mereka. Sebuah _vanilla milkshake premium_ untuk Kuroko dan segelas _espresso_ untuknya. Kuroko sudah tak tahan untuk meneguk minumannya, tapi teringat kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku akan langsung saja ke topik," Kuroko memulai tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman satu tim pada Kise- _kun_? Kemarin, Kise- _kun_ menemuimu di ruang klub basket untuk menanyakan hal itu, kan?"

Dengan tenang, seolah sudah bisa menduga pembicaraan si biru di depannya, Akashi meraih gelas _espresso_ -nya dan menyeruputnya sedikit. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara seperti itu pada Kise?" Suara bariton itu akhirnya terdengar membalas.

"Karena Akashi- _kun_ berkata seperti itu, anggota tim basket yang lain jadi semakin percaya dengan rumor yang beredar."

"Rumor?"

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang, "Rumor yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Akashi- _kun_ berpacaran. Bahkan sudah berciuman," jeda sejenak. "Padahal saat kita di depan ruang OSIS itu, kau hanya meniup serangga yang masuk di mataku. Tapi karena hal itu, Momoi- _san_ jadi salah paham dan mengira kita berciuman."

Sang kapten berkedip dua kali. Menarik sekali. Jadi rumor seperti itu sudah menyebar di kalangan klub basket. Bagaimana kalau sampai menyebar di murid-murid Teikou yang lain, ya?

"Karena itu..." Kuroko menunduk, sekilas menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tolong katakan kebenarannya pada mereka yang ada di klub basket kalau kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

Hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Mengalihkan hampir semua atensi orang-orang yang sedang makan di dalam _Maji Burger._ Saat Kuroko menoleh ke luar jendela, saat itu bibir Akashi bergerak terbuka dan berkata.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuat saja rumor itu jadi kenyataan?"

Suara gemuruh guntur yang keras tiba-tiba terdengar. Beberapa orang refleks menutup telinga masing-masing, termasuk Kuroko.

" _Ano_ —" Kuroko kembali menoleh dan menatap Akashi, "—tadi Akashi- _kun_ bilang sesuatu?"

Sang kapten menggeleng dengan bibir tersenyum penuh maksud tersembunyi. "Sepertinya hujan di luar akan lama berhenti. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau dengan mobil yang dibawa supir pribadiku, Kuroko?"

Tawaran itu jelas membuat Kuroko mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir. Jika menolak, kemungkinan dia akan basah kuyup sampai di rumah.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Eh?"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Kuroko untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat bangun tidur. Pupil _azure_ -nya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar yang terlihat asing. Kamarnya tidak mungkin seluas ini, bahkan ada beberapa _furniture_ mahal yang diletakkan strategis, dan sebuah piano di dekat pintu balkon.

"Di mana aku?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko terjawab saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja nakas. Tampak seorang wanita menggandeng bocah laki-laki, dan juga seorang pria bersetelan jas abu-abu. Kuroko membulat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tahu kalau bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Tunggu, jadi sekarang ia berada di dalam kamar Akashi?

Kuroko baru tersadar. Seragam sekolahnya berceceran di lantai samping tempat tidur. Keadaannya yang telanjang bulat hanya ditutupi selimut tebal. Wajah yang selalu datar itu sontak memucat. Apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam?

Pintu kamar mandi di bagian dinding barat tiba-tiba terbuka. Kuroko menoleh. Wajahnya langsung pongah melihat Akashi ke luar hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah. Pemuda bersurai stroberi matang itu tersenyum dengan wajah _fresh_ saat menatap si biru yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur kanopi mewahnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Kuroko."

Tak ada balasan. Kuroko masih seperti patung hidup. Kelihatannya terguncang dengan apa yang dia alami.

"Akashi- _kun_..." bibir itu gemetar, ketika akhirnya bersuara. "Kenapa aku... bisa ada di dalam kamarmu dengan keadaan tanpa busana? Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian lima pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi. Sebuah kaus putih lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis dan celana panjang berwarna _grey_ diambil dari gantungan pakaian. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat Akashi mengulum senyum geli saat melihat sosok pemuda biru itu dari cermin di pintu lemari.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" Suara bariton itu akhirnya terdengar saat selesai berpakaian. Rambut merahnya yang masih basah kembali dikeringkan dengan handuk putih kecil.

"Karena tidak ingat, makanya aku bertanya pada Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko melotot. Paras manisnya sudah memerah, antara marah dan malu. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bahkan ditarik hingga sebatas dagu. Meski sesama lelaki, tetap saja ia enggan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang tak se-atletis Akashi.

"Semalam," Akashi berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Kau tertidur di mobil. Karena tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, makanya kubawa kau ke rumahku ini. Kebetulan hari ini sekolah libur. Aku sudah mengabari orang di rumahmu lewat telepon," jelasnya.

"Lalu, jelaskan keadaanku sekarang." Kuroko menuntut.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Akashi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Jika kujelaskan secara detail pasti kau akan pingsan. Karena—" suaranya tiba-tiba berbisik seduktif, "—ceritanya sangat vulgar, Kuroko."

Kedua tangan Kuroko mengepal. Tatapannya sengit. "Akashi- _kun_ , jangan buat aku marah."

"Oh, jadi kau bisa marah?" Akashi pura-pura terkejut.

Sebuah bantal mendadak melayang ke arah Akashi, namun berhasil ditepis. Kuroko tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan telanjangnya, dan langsung menerjang Akashi, hingga keduanya jatuh di lantai. Karpet beludru berwarna hitam legam meminimalisir punggung Akashi dari benturan keras, hingga ia tak merasa sakit.

"Akashi- _kun,_ aku benar-benar marah!" Seluruh wajah Kuroko menggelap, dengan urat-urat kecil bermunculan di pelipis dan pipi. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram surai merah Akashi, menjambaknya dengan ganas.

Posisi Kuroko yang terduduk di atas perutnya, membuat Akashi sejenak hilang koneksi dengan otaknya. Apalagi tubuh telanjang itu benar-benar mengundang untuk digerayangi. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal mesum itu. Akashi mulai was-was, karena jambakan Kuroko kemungkinan besar bisa membuatnya botak di beberapa bagian.

 _Bruk!_

Tanpa diduga, tubuh Kuroko digulingkan. Giliran si biru itu yang berada di bawah tindihan Akashi. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan di samping kepala. Akashi mengunci pergerakan, hingga Kuroko tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengeliat.

"Lepaskan aku, Akashi- _kun_!"

"Lalu kau akan menjambakku lagi? Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau."

Gigi Kuroko menggeletuk. Sorot matanya menajam. Tapi bukan Akashi kalau tidak bisa menundukkan makhluk biru manis di bawahnya itu.

Wajah Akashi perlahan merendah. Kuroko tercekat, nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Jangan bilang kalau—

Bibir dan bibir menempel. Akashi menekan, wajahnya dibuat sedikit miring agar bisa melumat bibir Kuroko lebih leluasa. Ciuman pertama yang seharusnya diberikan pada cinta pertama. Malah direnggut paksa oleh sang kapten. Bibir Kuroko sudah tak perawan lagi.

Tak sampai di situ. Bibir Akashi mulai merayap turun ke area leher, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan. Kuroko bergidik saat lehernya dijilat, dan ia merasakan basah karena jejak air liur. Dari gelagatnya yang menjurus ke arah berbahaya, kelihatan sekali kalau Akashi berniat melakukan yang lebih jauh. Sepasang mata merah berkilat penuh nafsu.

"Aku sudah tak perlu izinmu lagi, Kuroko. Jadi—"

Kuroko membelalak. " _Chottomatte,_ Akashi- _kun_! Jangan berani-berani kau—UGH!"

Belakang kepala yang lebih dulu mencium lantai menyadarkan Kuroko dari tidurnya. Pemuda biru itu bangun dari posisi jatuhnya menjadi duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan. Lega saat mengetahui ini kamarnya. Berarti yang tadi hanya mimpi.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus mendapat mimpi seperti itu dengan Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko bermonolog sendiri sambil melepas kancing piyama tidurnya.

Berkat mimpi itu, Kuroko pergi ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Aomine dan Kise jadi korban pelampiasan saat latihan basket pagi itu. Hampir semua _misdirection_ dan _ignite pass_ Kuroko menyerang bagian tubuh; bola basket yang dipukul keras dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi itu akan sangat menyakitkan jika tidak bisa ditangkap. Kise yang sialnya selalu kena bola beruntun itu akhirnya terkapar di lantai.

"Sepertinya _mood_ -mu sedang tidak bagus hari ini, Tetsu. Ada apa?" Aomine bertanya hati-hati.

Kuroko menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Perasaanku sedang sentimeter."

"Eh?" Aomine tak mungkin salah dengar, "'Sentimeter'?"

Si biru pendek akhirnya menoleh. Wajah datarnya yang setengah gelap mendadak mendekat saat ia berjinjit, agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Aomine. "Aku sedang melucu, Aomine- _kun_. Maksudku, sentimentil. Kenapa kau tidak tertawa?"

 _Power forward_ Teikou itu ternganga. Lelucon Kuroko benar-benar tidak lucu!

"Tidak lucu tahu!" sembur Aomine.

Kesalahan besar.

"Oh, begitu." Kuroko mundur dua langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang.

Sebelum Aomine sempat menduga, dirinya sudah terjengkang jatuh di lantai akibat _ignite pass_ si pemain bayangan yang sengaja digunakan semena-mena. Aomine Daiki K.O. Tumbang dengan satu serangan.

Anggota tim basket yang lain, yang sejak tadi jadi penonton, mendadak jaga jarak agar tidak kena imbas. Midorima pura-pura mengelus boneka _ogre; lucky item_ dari _Oha Asha_ hari ini. Sementara Murasakibara lebih menikmati cemilan _maiubo_ -nya sambil menghadap dinding.

Akashi yang baru kembali dari gedung _gymnasium_ lain untuk melihat latihan tim dua dan tiga sontak mengerut. Aomine dan Kise terlentang di lantai. Langkahnya yang sempat berhenti di ambang pintu kembali bergerak untuk mendekati duo berisik di tim pertama itu.

"Aomine? Kise?" panggil Akashi. "Kenapa kalian? Cepat bangun."

Tak ada respon. Pertama kalinya Akashi melihat duo berisik itu pingsan saat latihan.

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua, Midorima?" Akashi bertanya pada si megane hijau.

"Mereka berdua K.O karena bola Kuroko," jawab Midorima, nyaris berbisik.

Kedua alis Akashi terangkat tinggi. Benar-benar terkejut. Pandangannya langsung mengedar ke sekeliling, mencari Kuroko. Sayangnya, sang oknum yang berhawa tipis itu ternyata sudah melenggang pergi dari _gymnasium_ saat ia datang.

"Sadarkan mereka berdua," Akashi berbalik menuju pintu. "Aku akan mencari Kuroko."

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam pelajaran keempat kosong, karena guru yang biasa mengajar ada urusan penting. Kelas langsung ingar-bingar, meski ketua kelas sudah mengingatkan agar mereka tidak berisik. Berdiri dari kursinya yang berada di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Koridor yang ia lewati tampak sepi. Karena memang pelajaran masih berlangsung di setiap kelas. Langkah Kuroko akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kembar. Gagang pintu didorong, Kuroko melangkah masuk. Langsung menuju meja tempat petugas yang biasa berjaga.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini. Dan akan meminjam buku-buku yang lain."

Petugas wanita yang berjaga langsung mengambil buku tebal. "Namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Setelah mengembalikan buku-buku lama, Kuroko meninggalkan meja petugas, dan berjalan menuju rak-rak buku. Tak ada murid-murid yang kelihatan. Sepertinya hanya ia seorang dan petugas wanita tadi.

Kepala Kuroko terus menoleh kanan dan kiri saat menelusuri koridor rak-rak buku yang tingginya tiga meter lebih. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengambil buku yang kelihatan menarik. Tetapi saat sekali lagi berhenti untuk meraih sebuah buku di rak yang tinggi, Kuroko mengumpat dalam hati. Menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang berada di bawah standar rata-rata.

Tangga yang terletak di pojokan dipilih jadi alternatif untuk memanjat rak buku. Buku yang diinginkan akhirnya berhasil diambil. Namun saat akan menuruni tangga, kakinya salah menginjak, keseimbangannya oleng dan gravitasi menariknya untuk jatuh.

Kedua mata Kuroko terpejam erat. Pasrah dengan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya akibat jatuh, tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Tubuhnya jatuh di pelukan seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, wajah yang familiar langsung terlihat.

"Akashi- _kun_...?"

Sang kapten mendengus pelan, "Kau hampir membuat dirimu cedera, Kuroko."

Si biru langsung sadar dengan posisinya yang berada di atas bopongan Akashi. Digendong ala putri jelas bukan hal menyenangkan yang membuat hatinya berdebar, malah terasa memalukan. Bayangan mimpinya tadi pagi sekilas melintas di benak. Tanpa sadar Kuroko mendorong wajah Akashi dan langsung turun dari gendongan.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ bisa ada di sini?"

Akashi mengusap-usap ujung hidung yang agak merah. "Mencari buku referensi."

Kuroko ber-oh. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu," sebelah lengan Kuroko dengan cepat ditahan Akashi. "Tadi aku mencarimu saat latihan pagi," jeda sejenak. "Kenapa kau membuat Aomine dan Kise pingsan saat latihan?"

"Mereka berdua pingsan?" Satu alis biru terangkat. Akashi mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau membuat mereka berdua pingsan, Kuroko?" Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Jarang sekali ia melihat Kuroko jadi frontal. "Jika kau memang sedang ada masalah pribadi, jangan dilampiaskan pada teman setimmu."

Kuroko tak menyangka kalau Akashi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. "Ya, aku memang punya masalah pribadi..." wajah itu menunduk. Senyap. Akashi menunggu sampai pemuda biru itu akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan bersuara, "Dan itu semua karena kesalahan Akashi- _kun_."

"Aku?" Jari telunjuk Akashi menunjuk dadanya dengan mata membulat. Kemudian ia teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka kemarin sore di _Maji Burger._ "Apa maksudmu saat aku berkata yang bukan kebenaran pada Kise?"

Ekspresi datar Kuroko berkata 'Kenapa masih bertanya? Jelas-jelas itu, kan!'.

Akashi mengulum senyum. Tiba-tiba kedua lengannya mengurung Kuroko di rak buku terdekat. Tak menduga akan disudutkan, Kuroko menyandarkan punggungnya rapat-rapat di rak yang ada di belakang. Wajah Akashi merendah. Mendadak Kuroko merasa dirinya sangat kecil di hadapan sang kapten. Padahal tinggi badan mereka hanya beda tiga senti.

"Baiklah," suara bariton itu mengalun, berkata persis di depan bibir Kuroko. "Akan kuselesaikan masalahmu itu agar kau tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Senyuman Kuroko nyaris mengembang—karena Akashi akhirnya mau mengerti keadaannya—jika saja sang kapten tidak memberi kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya. Kuroko seketika membatu.

Heh, apa-apaan itu?

"Anggap saja itu balasan terima kasih, karena aku sudah menolongmu tadi." Sudut bibir Akashi sedikit terangkat dengan sebelah mata yang mengedip menggoda, "Jam istirahat nanti, datanglah ke _gymnasium_ utama," katanya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Kuroko merosot jatuh, terduduk di lantai dengan wajah syok.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam istirahat. _Gymnasium_ utama yang biasa jadi tempat latihan basket tim pertama ramai dipenuhi anggota-anggota tim basket Teikou dari semua tim. Kuroko sempat terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kemari!" Aomine melambaikan sebelah tangannya di udara.

Si biru pendek mendekati teman setimnya itu, yang sedang berkumpul bersama Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Kenapa tempat ini ramai sekali?" Kuroko mengerut.

"Akashi yang menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di tempat ini. Katanya ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikannya, _nanodayo_." Midorima menjawab, sembari menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

Sesaat Kuroko terdiam. Teringat perkataan Akashi di perpustakaan tadi. Jadi memang benar sang kapten akan menyelesaikan masalahnya? "Lalu, di mana Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kata Aka- _chin,_ dia akan segera ke sini," jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan disampaikan Akashicchi, ya- _ssu_?" Kise mengusap-usap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Akashi- _kun_ akan mengatakan kebenaran dari rumor itu."

Keempat teman setimnya kompak menatap si biru pendek dengan alis terangkat masing-masing.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu."

Umur panjang. Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu akhirnya muncul dan langsung menuju panggung klub drama. Suara-suara berisik yang tadi mendominasi _gymnasium_ langsung senyap seperti ada tombol _mute_ raksasa. Akashi berdiri di atas panggung. Dari posisi berdirinya, Akashi bisa melihat semua anggota tim basket Teikou dari tim satu, dua, dan tiga berkumpul di sana.

"Kuroko," sepasang mata merah Akashi jatuh pada sosok biru yang berdiri tak jauh dari panggung. "Kemari. Naiklah ke atas panggung ini."

Pemuda berhawa tipis itu berjalan menuju panggung. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat firasat buruk. Tapi tidak dipikirkannya lebih jauh setelah melihat senyum Akashi. Satu tangan Akashi terulur ke bawah. Kuroko meraih tangan itu. Tubuhnya ditarik naik di atas panggung yang sama.

"Kudengar dari Kuroko," Akashi memulai. "Ada rumor yang beredar di klub basket kalau kami sudah menjalin hubungan spesial." Tak ada satu suara pun yang berani menyela. "Aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini untuk mengatakan kebenarannya." Sang kapten mengubah posisi berdirinya jadi menghadap Kuroko. Jemari pemuda itu diangkat dan diberi kecupan. "Rumor itu memang benar. Aku dan Kuroko sudah resmi berpacaran."

Berpasang-pasang mata melotot tak percaya, sebelum serempak berseru, "E-EEEKH?!"

Kuroko terhenyak. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Akashi. Kenapa sang kapten malah meresmikan hubungan mereka?

"Sudah kepalang basah, Kuroko." Akashi tersenyum. "Daripada terus menyangkal, lebih baik kita berpacaran saja. Selamat, kau sudah menjadi kekasihku."

UGH! Kuroko jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu dalam imajinatif.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di _Maji Burger_?"

"Jangan merayuku, Akashi- _kun_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Hari ini, tepat 6 tahun saya bergabung di FFn. Dan sebagai perayaan, saya suguhkan fanfiksi yg sudah saya siapkan sejak bulan lalu ini.

Fanfiksi ini saya buat dengan menonjolkan karakter Aomine/Kuroko/Kise. Tentu saja ada bumbu AkaKuro-nya. Sudah lama saya ingin membuat cerita seperti ini, dengan memakai setting saat mereka masih di SMP Teikou.

Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, saya akan dominan menulis di LJ (berhubung FFn yg kadang sulit untuk diakses). Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
